


Too Late

by WitchyBee



Series: Snapshots of the Past [4]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBee/pseuds/WitchyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael reflects on the birth of his first child, which he missed, and the kind of father he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

There were many times since Amanda told him she was pregnant that Michael doubted his ability to be a good father. Well, at least he couldn’t possibly fuck it up worse than his own father had--but no, that wasn’t good enough. Michael promised to give this kid everything, and to be there for his family. He might have to do some awful stuff to provide for them, but that shit stayed completely separate. Michael had to try. 

With any luck, his child wouldn’t grow up to be like him.

Then he missed the birth, arriving at the hospital half an hour too late. Not exactly a good start. He apologized over and over while trying to catch his breath. Amanda just stared at him, her anger dulled by exhaustion and joy and maybe painkillers. Her gaze dropped to the small bundle of blankets in her arms; she smiled at the sleeping baby.

“You’re here now,” she murmured. “Come meet your son.”

As he held the newborn - his son - for the first time, Michael honestly couldn’t believe he was now responsible for another human life, especially someone this tiny and fragile. It terrified him. There was no way he could do this. But he had to, because Jimmy deserved a dad who wasn’t in prison or a raging alcoholic. His wife deserved better than that, too.

And perhaps Michael was so afraid he’d screw this up because he knew how likely it was. He recognized that destructive potential in himself. Looking at Jimmy, he prayed to a God he only sort of believed in that it wasn’t somehow a genetic trait.


End file.
